Tainted
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: I cheat on my girlfriend every night I'm with her. I hate that I love her. I hate that she loves me back. I hate that her boyfriend has the right to kiss her in public and I have to do it behind closed doors. Everything is wrong. So wrong, its right.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: It's been too long. Way too long. This has been in Document Manager for months. I just feel the need to publish it. This is something that I'm writing as I go along haha! I got the idea when reading a story title but I think I'm going to like it. It's for my sister. It's a Fanon couple so if you dont like it by the end you dont have to review or like it. Geeze. XP So don't bite my head off if you think it should be someone else. Mmk.

* * *

Tainted

Prologue

"_I wish I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you, And told you that I loved you, every  
time I Fucked you."_

_-Hollywood Undead_

_

* * *

_

This love we share is tainted, poisonous, deadly, captivating, and oddly enough amazing. She's nothing like me but then again my girlfriend isn't either. We're these two people who cheats on their boyfriend and girlfriend because those two cheaters are unfaithful; tainted. Though our mates are oblivious to our hidden romance. They see it as a friendship. Though, it started merely as a friends with benefits then it blossomed. Uncontrollably. We're crazy for doing this. I'm the king of corruption and I love being the king of me and my corrupted empire. She is my mistress though I love her more than my own wife.

We sleep burried within our lies that we have caused to keep our relationship hidden. I'm going to keep this little secret of ours for our blackened souls. If you could see past us, all you would see is scars and a heavyheart. Our betrayals hold us down at sea for they are overbearing.

I shouldn't love her. I hate her to be honest. I hate that I love her. I hate her that she loves me back. I hate that every time I look at her I grow the sickening feeling down inside my stomach. I hate that her boyfriend has the right to touch her in public when it's me that has to do it behind closed doors. I hate everything about this sickening relationship. This love or this hate? It goes on aimlessly. I'm sorry that everything we're doing is wrong. This thing that we're doing is wrong in every single way. I cheat on my girlfriend every night I'm with her. My hollow heart is lost but it feels whole when I'm around her. I'm sorry that I'm hurting my girlfriend. I'm infected with this plague of loving another. I'm so sick; contaminated.

_Take my hand lets go somewhere we can rest our souls. We'll sit where it's warm. _

_Let's build a rocket to the moon. Just you and I. We can start a whole new world like that and leave our past behind._

We're so tainted and I'm drowing in a pool of lies.

Everything about us is wrong. So wrong, it's right.

* * *

So the lyrics in order is Circles by Hollywood Undead and the second one is The Closest I Am to Living Life on the Edge by Valencia. Uhmm...so I'm going out of my comfort zone by doing this couple. It's for my sister who is pregnant. She wanted me to make this story for her. Its been in document manager over a month now. I'm still not sure if its ready. Anyways, you guess who the couple is if you want. No big deal or anything. So, review if you wish.

ALSO: Where Lovers Dwell will be completed by the end of the day! :) Also, look out for a new chapter of North Wood High Love :)


	2. Not a Single Word About This

Authors Note: So, I dedicate this to a reviewer. They gave me an awesome idea and I think I like it better than my original idea. So I thank you for that. So read on. Love Always.

* * *

Tainted

Chapitre Un: Not a Single Word About This

"_You told me you loved me, I told you the same. I cheat around and now what's said is in vain.__"_

_-A Poem for Liars, by Me._

_

* * *

_

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. _It's too damn hot for this._ I think silently in my head. I get up and go to the bathroom, go to the bathroom, take a little whisk, wash my hands and take a look at myself in the mirror. My black hair is messed up, my teal eyes looked distraught, and I look like shit. I shrug it all off and walked back to my room still a little sleepy with the nasty sleep buds still in my eyes. I scratch my arm a little on the way to the bed and noticed a another body in my bed. I squint my eyes just a little and realize that it's a sleeping girl. I cock my head to the side in confusion and looked at her weirdly. I didn't recognize her or anything else for that matter. The only thing that was bothering me was the nasty hangover I have. Instead of trying to figure out who the hell the girl was, I was too busy trying to figure out what happened instead. I thought long and hard but I got nothing. I grunted. Instead of getting back in the bed, I walked into the small kitchen and got a cup of coffee and I sat down on one of the nearest bar stools and took a sip.

I looked at the pile of mail on the breakfast bar. Bill. Bill. Junk mail. Letter from mom. Junk. Bill. Bill. Junk. I sighed once again and took yet another sip of my cup of coffee. I heard light footsteps and I'm assuming the girl I slept with walked up to me and stumbled a little. I chuckled. Darling can't hold her liquor. Without looking up at her I took another sip. Then without needing to remember what happened last night, I knew who exactly who she was. Her intoxicating scent. I inhaled it silently.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked pissed off. I close my eyes and speak.

"You had sex. Duh." Her head shot up and her onyx eyes glared at me and I smirked. It didn't phase me much that she was mad that we had sex last night, after all we had called off our whole friends with benefits thing months ago. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"With you?" She asked with her hand to her forehead in a disgusted tone. I looked up finally looking up at her.

"Of course Sweetheart." I smirked at her and she started to turn pink with frustration and that increased the size of my smug expression.

"I thought we called it off. Plus, you have a girlfriend." She nearly shouted.

"We did and to answer that second question, I do and so? It didn't seem to phase you much last night." I spoke smugly and shot her a slight glance. She shrieked and almost pierced my ears but if it wasn't for the satisfaction that I had gotten her mad, I would have clutched my ears. She composed herself and glared at me and she stared me down.

"I was drunk."

"So was I." She sat down on the barstool beside me, shook her head, and placed her head in her hands. I looked at her from the side. Her hair was worse than mine. Her hair was tangled and matted, she had slight bags under eyes, to sum it up, she looked like shit. Almost like me. I knew she was thinking about what had happened between us last night. I knew we stopped our whole friends with benefits thing months ago plus we were both in...dead end relationships. We stopped because she claimed she still had love for her boyfriend - fiancé, whatever the hell they are now - and what we were doing was wrong and she couldn't deal with the guilty conscience of cheating. So she's happy (I'm assuming, but hey, you know what they say when you assume. So you never know.) with her boyfriend while I just don't fucking care anymore. But whatever. Life is a fucking bitch and it wouldn't be the first time it's screwed me over.

"God, what happened last night shouldn't have happened. How could we have been so stupid! I'm engaged!"

"Ah, well Sweetheart, life's a bitch and it has no problem in fucking people over. Trust me." She scoffed and turned to me and glared. If I wasn't so hungover, I would have found that intimidating. Then, she punched me, hard. "Fucking son of a bitch! What the hell was that for?" I clutched my sore arm and looked at the soon-to-be bruise.

"For sleeping with me!" I lifted my gaze and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Princess, I didn't sleep _with you_, _YOU_ slept _with ME_. _You_ woke up in _my _bed." I saw her mouth drop a few feet down. I chuckled and gave her a pat on the back. "You might want to close your mouth and pick your pride up off the ground." At this she shot up and knocked down my barstool and glared; and at this one, I think I sobered up an octave.

"Shut up. You're the reason why God created the middle finger." She retorted and I gave a snort in reply.

"Please, you're proof that God has a sense of humor." And at this, she shut up. She groaned and stalked back into my room muttering profanities all the while. I shook my head and finished my coffee and put my mug in the sink and made a dash for the sofa. I grabbed my remote and aimlessly, surfed through the channels. Having finding nothing on the box, I settle for some stupid comedy flick on Comedy Central. I threw my feet on the hideous coffee table that my girlfriend bought and placed my hands behind my back.

I heard Courtney stomp her way in through the living room with her stuff in hand and gave me one last glare.

"I'm leaving, you overbearing barbaric _Ogre_!" I raised a pierced eyebrow. And here, I thought _I_ was being childish and premature. She put a whole new meaning to that. I shrugged, going for nonchalance.

"Alright, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." She, once again, shrieked in frustration and I just smirked with satisfaction. She marched her way to the door and slammed it shut behind her. I gave one last amused glance towards the door and shook my head. So much for a happy hangover. I heard the loud ringtone to my cellphone for the most obnoxious girl I have ever met and who just happens to be my girlfriend.

_"The sun goes down and so does she. Then sun goes down and so does she!"_ I remember when I set that tone for her ringtone. It sounded fitting. I answered my phone on the second ring and prepared myself for whatever she has yet to say.

"Heather."

"Duncan."

* * *

So, I think it has been months since I chose to update this. Uhm, reasons being, I couldn't find a good way to start it and I kinda believe that this is the best way. And sorry if the ending seems like a cliff hanger. I just know some of you probably expected his girlfriend to be Gwen and in all honesty, it was going to be that way. But, a reviewer changed my mind otherwise. I'm quite satisfied on how this turned out. So yeah, review if you wanna. :) As always, the best critique are the ones that tell me how my writing is and what I need to improve on.


	3. We're Going to Have Us a Champagne Jam!

Authors Note: Damn, this is a really, really, REALLY LATE UPDATEE! :DDD! My excuse, Gay Ass School. But getting back to business. Apparently. So, I think you all should just expect really late updates from me because chemistry is a bitch and its never ending and it seems like I'm always going to have two or more homework assignments a fucking night. Yay mother fucking me. :))

* * *

Tainted

Chapitre Deux: We're Going to Have Us a Champagne Jam!

_"I'm gonna buy a cheap bouquet before it dies on the display."_

_-Pierce the Veil_

_

* * *

_

As soon as I heard Heather's voice, I think I vomited a little in my mouth at sound of her voice. It sounds worse then it does after we're finished with having se-

"-Duncan! Did you hear me?" My "beloved" girlfriend cut me off from my thoughts.

"No, I have a serious hangover and you're yelling in my ear, what is wrong with this picture? _Honey_, you're gonna have to tone it down."

"Whatever, what I said was that I have a new colleague and he wanted to get together for dinner today and I can't go there without a date. So pick me up at 7:30 and don't be late."

"Yeah, sure. Is that all? I have to regurgitate my coffee from this morning."

"Ew, no."

"Good, bye." I didn't wait for her to say goodbye and I hung up the phone. I felt my head pounding and I cursed myself for getting shitless drunk. I reluctantly got up and went in the bathroom searching for some aspirin to get rid of this killer headache. Though, I have to admit, the results from getting wasted wasn't all that bad. I did have an amazing rendezvous with my former fuck buddy. I sauntered towards the bathroom and went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out the aspirin. I popped two in my mouth and swallowed. I ran a hand through my hair and grimaced. Man, did I get fucked. I turned on the faucet and grabbed my toothbrush. I didn't want my breath smelling like monkey shit the whole damn day. Then I really wouldn't get any cutty. I scrubbed the pearly whites and gave a shit eating grin. I hooked each index finger on the inside of my mouth so that my shit eating grin was even wider.

*"I'm a DIVA!" I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to admit. I'm a sexy little fuck. I mean, I'm no Leonardo DiCaprio, but he ain't got nothing on this. I ruffled my hair and decided that I've had enough of acting like a homosexual pansy. I looked at the digital clock on the sink. 12 o' clock on the dot. Perfect. I have enough time to go the bar and get thrashed, make out with some dumb bimbo, be back here, get ready, and pick up the Mrs. And if I'm a good boy later in the day, I'll get lucky. I chuckled to myself a little and ran the shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

I pulled up to the bar that I go to just about everyday. It's called Pete's. My friend owns this joint and I used to work here as a bartender, now I work at the other place about thirty minutes away called Mary Wanna. The money there is good, but the chics are even better. You can get a quickie for about twenty bucks, but if you're good you can get a free-bee. And we all know how much I pay. I entered through the glass doors mildly impressed at how much this place has went up. It's looking less like some stupid shack and more like a club. I remember when I first went to this place, it smelled like pig shit and rats. Though, we are in New York. We have the most rats ever. So, can't blame him.

I went to the bar and sat down right across from the bartender and gave him a sloppy smirk.

"Jason, my man. Do you mind giving me my usual?" He looked at me and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, no problem. I heard there is this new blonde around. She sure is a beauty with double D's to match," he said as he was wiping down the counter. He turned around and gave me my drink. I picked it up and took a sip.

"Oh, really?" He nodded and looked at me. I must admit, normally I would have been offended after someone taking my spot as the bartender, but this kid, he's cool to be a little college kid. Think of him as my little protege.

"Yeah, her name is Lindsay. She's in the back. She came with one of her friends. From what I've seen, her boobs are bigger than her brain." I nodded and laughed. That's mostly the case around here. Find a stupid one that's willing and have fun. I gulped down my Scotch, stood up, and made my way to her table that she shares with her friends. I sauntered through the club passing the regulars and passerby's. I reached the round table sitting three ladies. One was a brunette and she didn't look all that pretty, but it's not like I would touch her. The other one was a black haired girl who had a permanent scowl on her face and she looked at me evilly. I didn't look at her long. I may be a guy and can take her, but she was just plain scary. I didn't want her doing some scary voodoo shit on me. And last, but not least, the blonde. She was twirling her hair in her hand and she pouted her lips out slightly. I laughed on the inside. She truly fit the dumb blonde stereotype. Maybe a little too much. I gave them a little smirk and sat down at one of the free seats which happens to be next to the demonic chic and the weird brunette. The brunette looks at me weird, in fact, they all do, but she looks the weirdest.

"Uh, Lindsay, is he a friend of yours?" She asks the blonde and both girls turn to look at her. She looks longingly up, pondering. Then shakes her head no.

"No. Eva is he a friend of yours?" The blonde, now known as Lindsay asks the demonic scary chic, Eva.

"No, but I'll pound his face in if he doesn't leave," she said as she bawled her fist up and glared at me. I must admit, this girl was scary, but I'm not going to let some _chic _intimidate me. I'm no pansy. No matter how much I like myself.

"The only thing you'll be pounding is this d-!" I was cut off when the brunette clamped her hand over my mouth. I looked at her like she was crazy and pried her hands off my mouth. "What are we in? Third grade?" I mumbled to myself.

"Like, Ohemgee, don't say that. That's such like an icky word!" Lindsay shrieked and I felt my ears ring just a little at ho harsh her voice is. If this is what I have to hear later on, then I'll pass. So much for having a nice quickie. "Like, who are you?" She asked when she finally realized that she didn't know who I was.

"Duncan. Sorry, I can stay and chat. I have to leave. I have...business to attend to," I said standing up quickly trying to hurry up and leave this table before she leaves me hearing damaged. I quickly walked back to the bar and placed a five on the table and shook my head at Jason. He opened his arms and looked at me crazy. I just continued to shake my head. So much for having drunk sex.

* * *

I opened the door to my little apartment. I went straight to the sofa and plopped down, depressed. So far my day has been poopy shit. I didn't get any. I didn't get drunk. It was like no one wasn't working. I'm so glad I work as a bartender, at night. I turned on the T.V. and threw my feet on the hideous coffee table and watch something on Spike. I looked at the time on my phone and it read 6:58. I sighed and got up reluctantly. If my day had went according to plan, I wouldn't be bored, sitting on my ass bored. I walked sluggishly to my bedroom, straight to the closet to pick out what I'm going to wear tonight. Probably nothing fancy. I dress up for no one. Well, except for granny, but she doesn't count. She'll beat my ass, verbally and physically.

I shook my head to clear my wandering thoughts. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. I wonder what restaurant we're going to... Or club. Knowing Heather, it's a club, which is fine by me. Boy, is it alright with me. I threw the clothes and grabbed my keys and a flask of Whiskey. For good luck. I walked sluggishly out my door, locked it, and headed down to my car. I started the engine and listened to it rumble and drove off. Not really caring who cut me off today, it's been a really shitty day. I hated driving to Heather's house. She lived in the rich snooty part of New York. Her father owns some big time modeling agency. He was a real bitch to get by. He doesn't approve of anything for his "Precious Heather". Please, only if he knew what she does. She's not the saint that he pictures her to be. She's a vindictive bitch who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And, that's what kinda attracted me to her. She doesn't give a damn and neither do I.

I mean, she's beautiful which is a plus. She has everything a guy could ever want. But, she's not the type I would want to stay together with for the rest of my shitty life. She's more of the lets have hot sex and then never talk to each other for the rest of the day. I'm assuming this is why I never really care if she was to have another guy behind my back, I mean, I have other girls. So we're even. I don't even know why I call her my girlfriend. I don't care for her in that type of way and she doesn't either. I think we were just so caught up in the moment that it just kind of happened. We never act like boyfriend and girlfriend more like beneficiaries. Hell, I wouldn't even call her a friend. I hate her to be honest. She hates me. So basically, I'm Duncan and she's Heather. Nothing more and nothing less. No commitments and no expectations.

I continued to drive and I turned on the radio. I drove up LaBerry street honking at everyone who was going slower than what I wanted them too. To say I have road rage would be an understatement. I hate driving. I hate drivers. I hate slow drivers. I hate the concept of driving. I growled lowly to myself and flicked some elderly lady off for driving too slow.

"Stupid old hag." I muttered to myself giving her a glare as I passed her. I drove for ten more minutes and finally reached Heather's mansion. I swear this thing must have cost more than the Playboy mansion (which is a place I would definitely love to visit). I think this place has more than ten bedrooms and bathrooms. I wonder why they have all those rooms when it's just her parents and her. You'd thinkx87

they'd adopt all of Africa in that house.

I pulled up in her mile long driveway and got out to knock on the door. When I reached the wooden door I knocked on the brass door knocker thing-er-ma-bob. Not even one minute later, their butler answer the door and sneered at me.

"Master Duncan. Mistress Heather would be down in a moment. If you would please go to the living room and wait for Mistress Heather." I nodded.

"Sure old man," I said and I heard him grunt behind me before he went up the stairs. Inside of Heather's house is like some royal palace. It's so 18th Century like, it's insane. I walked into the living room and saw Heather's dad sitting on the sofa. That little bitch set me up. I plastered a fake smile and walked in. He looked up from the T.V and rolled his eyes. I sighed and sat down as far as I possibly could. I put my head in my hands and waited.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Heather came down. I looked up at her and she was wearing a simple black dress and heels. She cocked her hip and put her hand on it.

"Well, c'mon." I nodded and stood up. I twirled my keys around my index finger and followed her outside of her mansion. She looked back at me and winked and I gave her a smirk in reply. Around here, that means we're going to have some fun tonight.

* * *

We reached the club that we were meeting her colleague at. We walked passed the bouncer without waiting in line. When we entered the club, it was exciting. Hot females, everywhere. I could feel myself getting excited. I walked next to Heather who was demanding the attention from everyone in the club with just her mere presence. She must be a frequent here. They all look like they worship the ground she walks on. We ended up walking to the VIP section of the club. Red velvet curtains were blocking off the VIP section from the rest. In the far back is where we were headed. It was a circular table in the back with a tan skinned man sitting there sipping what I'm assuming is wine, red wine. Heather and I reached the table and the tanned fellow looked up. Heather smiled at her colleague fondly and I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that those two had something in the past. I pulled out Heather's chair, the normal routine when we're out and pushed her to the table then I sat down. Heather was sitting across from her friend while I sat down in front of an empty seat, which I think to be where his date is sitting.

"Justin, this is Duncan, my boyfriend," Heather spoke while motioning to me. I gave him a half-hearted smirk and rolled my eyes internally. This douche. He looked at me weirdly, then gave a dazzling smile. If I was some homosexual pansy, I would fall in love with him, but I'm not.

"It's a pleasure," Justin spoke with fake concern. From living in juvy and going to YDC half of my life, I know fakeness when I see it and this Justin kid had it written all over his forehead. I was about to say something smart, but I heard heels clicking behind me and someone approaching the table.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you two arrived. I was in the washroom freshening up." The all too familiar voice spoke as she took her seat next to her date. Her onyx eyes looked over at Heather then to me and her jaw dropped. I gave her a smirk and she quickly stiffened and closed her mouth.

"Oh, it's _quite_ alright." I said with that aloof smirk on my face. Justin grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. I didn't stop smirking and she didn't even respond to his gesture. Justin turned to Heather and I and gave a small smile. It seemed half-hearted, but with this buster, you'll never know.

"I'd like you guys to meet my fiancée, Courtney." I looked at Heather and she had a tight face on and then I turned to Courtney who smiled slightly, well it was more of a half-smile slash half-grimace.

"Hi." Was all Heather said. I, on the other hand, gave her shit eating grin.

"Well hello there." I said. What a great way to start off dinner.

* * *

We all stood up from the table and gave each other fake smiles like we were the best of friends when in reality, I could give a rat's ass about Justin, stupid little fuck.

"Justin and I have to go to the studio to do some late night work. Sorry to leave you guys." Heather said with obvious fake concern for us. Justin nodded and turned to Courtney. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles again, I'm guessing this is some gesture he does to get out of some deep shit. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side slightly, anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Sorry love, I have to go. I'll give you some cab faire." He said and opened his wallet. I saw her open her mouth getting ready to yell at him for being inconsiderate. In all honesty, any other day I would have let her. But this, isn't any other day. I grabbed her hand and clamped my shut around hers. I felt her eyes glaring at me, but I ignored it. Hot, mad chics are the best chics. I reminded myself. I gave Justin a shit eating grin.

"Man, I'll take her home. Don't worry. You and Heather do whatever you two need. I assure she's in _good hands._" Justin looked at me like he was trying to figure something out. I kept my face blank except for the shit eating grin and reluctantly he nodded. Inside, I was having a riot. Oh, the things that me and this girl are going to do tonight! My devious mind was plotting ten things per minute while I was only processing about five. I turned toward Heather and nodded and winked. She smiled and turned her attention towards Justin.

I dragged Courtney away with many of her protests for me to unhand her.

"LET GO OF ME. YOU STUPID, BARBARIC, ORGE!" She yelled, kicked, and screamed. All the while, I continued to smirk. I dragged her out of the insanely loud club and let go of her hand when we reached outside. She yanked her hand away like she was on fire. She was turning an attractive shade of red, blinding rage. I stood there, amused at how much she hasn't changed. "Great! Now I have to scrub extra hard tonight thanks to you! Now I have the possibility of getting some disease! You're filth! It's all over me! I swear, if I get one speck of illness, disease, infectious germ. You better believe I'm going to sue you for every dime you have and even the pot that you piss IN!" She scream, causing a great deal of attention. If this was some other girl, I would have gotten annoyed, but Courtney isn't just some other girl. I just smirked, again, with the satisfaction that I can get her _this_ riled up.

"Darling, you're causing a scene. We wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea." She shrieked, probably at the fact that she just made a fool of herself. She stomped away and I laughed slightly to myself and followed behind her aimlessly. "Oh Princess, don't be such a drama queen." I said mockingly. She turned around sharply and I almost bumped into her.

"Oh, really? I'm being over dramatic? Well my fiancé just ditched me! And I'm being over dramatic!" She yelled pointing her finger in my face. I arched an eyebrow and looked at her. Has she lost it?

"Uh, yeah. Stop bitching about it. Yeah, he left. It's not the end of the world. You're acting like a desperate housewife." Her jaw dropped for the second time that night and I swelling with the satisfaction of getting her angry. She glared and clamped her mouth shut, forming a thin line. She folded her arms and tilted her nose in the air.

"Yeah, says the manwhore," she scoffed and then on the turn of her heel she marched away. I chuckled.

"If I recall, that wasn't what you were calling me the other night." I called out to her and she stopped abruptly. She was pissed. Her eyes were twitching slightly, her full lips were forming one thin line, her fists clenched tightly to her sides, and she was glaring at me. Most likely shooting me a hundred times in her head.

"You're _impossible!" _She shouted for all of New York to hear. I looked at her. She looked pretty hot right now. I curled my lips upward in a wicked grin.

"Well, you proved that wrong the other night too." I said and she huffed angrily and stomped down the street. I, however, stood there. Basking in my glory of pissing her off. I don't know why I do it. Or what I find so amusing about it. I laughed and jogged to catch up to her. Though, it didn't take long. My legs are longer than hers. I grabbed her arm and made her come to a halt. I was still smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat. She glared. "Now, are you going to let me take you home? We can even have a nice little chat on the way." I said being semi-concerned. I didn't want her to catch a cab home, but I didn't really want to talk. Her face softened just a slightest bit. Before she sighed and snatched her arm away. Her lips were pouted slightly and I had an itch to go and kiss her.

"Fine, take me home. You _Ogre._" I chuckled a little and walked with her.

"My car is a few blocks away. We can talk on the way." She looked at me trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not, but I had my poker face on. She reluctantly nodded.

Oh, what a _talk_ we're going to have.

* * *

_"Sex is better than talk... Talk is what you go through so you can have sex.__"_

_-Woody Allen_

_

* * *

*_If anyone gets where I got this from, you're a genius. But if you have no clue, then I'll tell you. It's from Brendon Urie (Panic! At the Disco). He did a song called These Tables Are Numbered For a Reason, You Just Haven't Figured It Out Yet and there is a picture of him doing that same pose that Duncan did and at the bottom it read "I'm a DIVAA!" I just thought it would be funny imagining a guy like Duncan doing something like that.

And, there you have it. My late update! YAYY! And it's by far the longest chapter yet. :)) I hope you guys like this! It all just came to me as I was typing it! I don't know if it's any good or not, but hey, it's an update. :))


	4. Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beerholder

Authors Note: In all actuality I was going to give up on this story, but I've decided to continue. So, here it is. The overly long awaited update. How long has it been again? Five months?

Warning: I use heavy language and things sometimes get a little... steamy? But never sour. ;)

* * *

Tainted

Chapitre Trois: Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beerholder

_"Red for the love, white for the lies, black the clichés."_

_-Asking Alexandria_

_

* * *

_

I stole glances at her as we walked down the pavement. She had her arms folded and she was sulking like an uptight little five year old. I smirked. She looked kinda hot right about now. I chuckled quietly to myself. She turned her head to me and huffed. She squinted her eyes and glared.

"What the fuck is your problem? Can I have my face back?" She asked hotly.

"Nothing Princess. It's just that don't you get bored with that pole up your butt?" I said and she looked at me and intensified her glare. She cocked her hip and turned back to me. She had a murderous glare and it looked hot. I like her bite. Even if it is more than what she can chew.

"Don't you get tired of being egoistical jerk?" She asked shortly and continued to stomp down the streets of New York. I chuckled at her wit and walked along side her. I folded my hands and placed them behind my head, watching amusedly at the stupid drunk people on the street. I heard Courtney scoff at some of the people that she saw. I shook my head. What a prick. She folded her arms across her chest and her cleavage rose up a little. Now, I'm no pervert, but I'm no stupid pansy boy, either. Lets just say that I was very humble with my peeks. Only if, you know what I mean. We turned the corner and my car was in sight. It was nothing fancy. Just some Eclipse that I had decked out. I used to race in this thing back in high school and some of those college years, or years that I was supposed to be in college. However you look at it, it's still the same. I'm assuming she saw my car or what looked like to be my car and she arched her eyebrow.

"Is that your car?" She asked as we neared my black sports car. I nodded.

"You better not track any dirt in Betsy or you will be punished." I said as I wiggled my eyebrow. She looked at me with red staining her cheeks.

"That's repulsive. What female will want to engage in anything with you?" She said with mild disgust. I shrugged my shoulders and unlocked the doors and climbed in with Courtney following suit.

"I don't know. You." I said with a grin on my face and she glared at me. I prepared myself for a scream which I knew I was about to receive. I took a glimpse at her from the corner of my eye and she had her mouth open. I smirked, already having another comeback thought up in my head. "And Princess, you might want to pick your denial off the ground, it's picked up dust. And besides, you're not the only one. There's also Heather, she enjoys that part the most." I said a little smugly. I turned to her and smirked. Her body tensed up at the name of Heather. I wonder why. I wonder if she knew what Heather was doing with Justin right about now. Probably, not. She'll be in tears. I tossed that thought to the back of my head. I care for no one, but me. Every man for himself. I looked at Courtney and she was fuming. I should have known. I probably should stop egging her on, but it was just too much fun. I couldn't help myself.

"Jealous?" I asked her mockingly.

Her head snapped towards me. It was like seeing the Hulk transform in slow motion. Her head turned slightly, a slightly bothered face turned into a murderous glare slowly and I think I felt a goosebump in the back of my spine. Her mouth opened slowly and I swore I thought I saw a vein pop in the side of her head. I cursed myself for taking this too far. But, oh well, no turning back now. I braced myself for her onslaught and when it didn't come, I turned to her and I saw her smiling smugly.

"Please, you wish you could have me right now. I saw how your eyes kept staring at me. Tell me Duncan, how does it feel to want something you can't have?" She asked with a perfect eyebrow arched. She looked as if she won something. Well, I'd hate to burst her bubble, but I refuse to lose this battle. I leaned towards her and she leaned back until her back was resting against the chilled windows. I could faintly see goose bumps rising on her skin. I felt the corners of my lips tug up. I kept inching towards her until I reached her ear and I could feel her tremble next to me.

"Oh Princess, it makes it even better. Because the chase is always fun and the bait always keep coming back into the palm of my hand. Hmm, come to think of it? How does the palm my hand feel? You were in it all last night." With that said, I locked her door with my right hand and settled back into my seat. I couldn't help the shit eating grin that made its way on my lips. She slowly sat upright in her seat and she put her seatbelt on. I could tell she was blushing madly. You could practically feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

I started the ignition and drove off leaving no time for more banter. I turned on the radio and let the music fill my ears. I saw Courtney stealing side glances at me from the corner of her eye. I knew I was irresistible. It would only be a matter of time before she's back in the palm of my hand. I put one hand on the steering wheel and let the other rest on the stick.

"What's your address, darling?" I asked, turning my head to her. She looked at me and looked at the road, frantically. Then back to me and back to the road. Her mouth was agape, dropping to the floor. I'm pretty sure it hit the underworld. I wonder if her jaw hurts when it constantly hits the ground. Maybe I should ask her one day...

"Keep your eyes on the road! Are you trying to kill me, you bastard!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and faced the road.

"Stop being so melodramatic. Just tell me where the fuck you live, okay?" I could hear her sigh and from the corner of my eye I saw her fold her arms under her chest.

"4665 Madison Street."

"Oh, fancy part of town, eh?"

"Shut up and drive." She retorted. She wants me. Most definitely. I chuckled and looked for my flask that I brought with me. With one hand on the steering wheel I reached over to the glove compartment with my eyes on the road for Princess's sake, and I rummaged through the messy compartment and grasped the sterling silver flask that I carry around with me. I closed the compartment and sat upright in my seat. I opened the flask and took a nice long gulp. I sighed and gave a silent offering to the mocha skinned female next to me. I anchored my head briefly to her as she shook her head no.

"Suit yourself." I muttered. Well, I guess she's going to decide to stay sober. Good choice. Cause last time that we were shitless drunk, we ended up my bed. Hmm, come to think of it, maybe her being sober won't be all that bad. At least she would remember weather or not I was good. But then again, drunk sex always was better. Everything is better when you're drunk. Just like everything is better in Canada... I wonder if sex is better in Canada too...*

About five minutes later into the drive, I was reaching her place. I pulled up into the driveway and watched as she undid her seatbelt. She looked at me. I looked at her. We just sat there. And I mean, I don't know, it could have been some of the gulps of Whiskey I took from the flask along with the champagne I had earlier, but I was hot... figuratively speaking. She looked hot, literally speaking. And when you put two and two together, that means fireworks in the bedroom. She opened her mouth to say something, but I launched at her. My lips crashed against hers and instantly her hands grasped my shoulders, but didn't stop the kiss. Roaming hands, wandering fingertips. I opened my eyes to look at her and her eyes were closed, blissfully. I moved one hand to her lower back and the other to the nape of her neck.

Like I said, I don't know if it was the champagne or the Whiskey, but I was hot and she was hot. And like I said, when we put two and two together...

Man, did we get fireworks.

* * *

_"Just friends? Friends with benefits? Don't sample the goodies unless you're willing to suffer from addiction or withdrawal.__"_

_-Ann Landers_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Hey! So, I hope you liked this chapter, it's kinda, semi-lengthy. Things got a little steamy and I just want to reassure you that I will never do a lemon. Sure, granted, things may go a little far, but never that far. I gave you a warning. So, I hope you all enjoyed this story. This maybe the last story I do for this fandom, but we'll see.

*Okay, so in reality, that was my little rant. XD I just couldn't stop it, I didn't even know I was typing my thoughts and then when I reread it, I was like hmm, he could say something like this. So I left it in there. XD

So, review. :)


End file.
